Question: A lattice point is a point whose coordinates are both integers. How many lattice points are on the boundary or inside the region bounded by $y=|x|$ and $y=-x^2+6$?
Solution: The graph of the two equations is shown below:

[asy]
Label f;

f.p=fontsize(4);

xaxis(-3,3,Ticks(f, 2.0));

yaxis(-1,7,Ticks(f, 2.0));

real f(real x)

{

return abs(x);

}

draw(graph(f,-3,3), linewidth(1));
real g(real x)

{

return -x^2+6;

}

draw(graph(g,-2.5,2.5), linewidth(1));
[/asy]

We first find the $x$ values at which the two equations intersect. When $x\ge 0$, $y=|x|=x$. Plugging this into the second equation to eliminate $y$, we get $x=-x^2+6\Rightarrow x^2+x-6=0$. Factoring the left hand side gives $(x+3)(x-2)=0$, so $x=2$ (since we stated the $x$ was non-negative). By symmetry, the $x$ value of the left intersection is $x=-2$. So we just have to consider the integer $x$ values between these two bounds and find all integer $y$ values that make the point $(x,y)$ fall inside the region.

For $x=-2$, there is 1 point that works: $(-2,2)$. For $x=-1$, the value of $y=|x|$ is $y=1$ and the value of $y=-x^2+6$ is $y=5$, so all $y$ values between 1 and 5 inclusive work, for a total of 5 points. For $x=0$, the value of $y=|x|$ is $y=0$ and the value of $y=-x^2+6$ is $y=6$, so all $y$ values between 0 and 6 inclusive work, for a total of 7 points. By symmetry, when $x=1$, there are 5 points that work, and when $x=2$, there is 1 point that works.

In total, there are $1+5+7+5+1=\boxed{19}$ lattice points in the region or on the boundary.